The God, The Devil, And The Fall Of A Good Man
by TheHumilisScriptor
Summary: Summary Inside. Read and Review. No flames or hate. Pairing: LuffyxCinder. Mini Summary for Whole Series: The devil brought the two together and they are both nearly more content they have ever been, as they bring down their wrath on Remnant. But they help each other, she makes him worse and he makes her better


The God, The Devil, And The Fall of A Good Man

* * *

Summary-The legend of Remnant is known but it left out an important detail. That there is a God and a Devil. The two are in an endless bitter war, and both try to find as many resources as possible. The Devil, sensing heartbreak from a powerful man in another universe, brings the man into its universe. Giving the man to one of her pawns, hoping to corrupt him to help her cause. It worked.

* * *

 **Chapter 1- The Death Of Family, But The Beginning Of Something Else**

It was a cold night in the South Blue. The sky was dark and there were no stars in the sky, just darkness. The waves were abnormally large and the winds were howling like wolves. And if one were to look up at the sky on a small island in the sky, they would see the moon decending apon it.

In a clearing between a forest on this island layed nine, mangled bodies. Their blood had turned the grass red and covered most of the clearing. These were the bodies of the Straw Hat Pirates. And in the middle of the clearing was a man on his knees, clutching his head and sobbing.

"How did this happen?" the man barely cried between his sobs, "I became the Pirate King and defeated everyone, to protect them! I reached heights in strength like the world has never seen! AND I STILL LOST THEM!"

In his rage the man punched the ground, and the island split cracked. Cutting the clearing and one half of the island off from the other half. The man looked up in rage as he saw the moon with the bastard who killed them on it.

His crew just didn't see it coming. They had all been suprised to see Eneru next to them holding a device of some sort. The had been more suprised when he revealed this was the Fourth Ancient Weapon, Pluto. He then revealed that it had the power to take away any life and that he was going to make the Pirate King suffer in the worst way possible.

Before anyone could react, Zoro and Sanji, along with Jinbe, charged at Eneru but it was too late. He pressed a button on the device, vanished and then there was a bright light. So here he was. Monkey D. Luffy, the Pirate King for 4 years, at the age of 24, let out a scream of agony.

In the world of Remnant, sitting on top of a mountain, stoob a figure. It had horns and a red body, along with sharp teeth. One of the horns was broken and had a chain dangling from it.

"Such pain. I can sense his pain. So great. So easily manipulated," it said, "And such strength to be tamed and added to my cause."

It then closed it eyes and pictured itself inside the man's mind.

Luffy looked up at the moon with pure, unadulterated hate. He hated Eneru. He hated the moon. He hated this planet and everything on it. He has no one left. Sabo got killed along with his dad in the final war. The Marines killed all his known associates when he became the Pirate King. Everyone else hated him and his nakama, but he tolerated them because he had his crew. But now he despises everyone. He wants to see the world burn.

"I quite agree," said a voice.

"Who are you?" he said harshly.

"A friend..."

"A... friend?" Luffy asked in confusion and joy. He finally had a friend. Someone to stand by him in this empty world.

"And I need your help. I need you to give in to your hate and anger to do this. Can you do that for me?" Asked the voice.

"Of coarse. Anything for my friend," said Luffy.

"Good," the voice said after chuckling.

"Who are you though?" asked Luffy

"My existance is woven through the fabric of culture. Some may call me Abbadon. Some may call me Krop Tor. Some may call me Satan. The champion of dispair. The bringer of might. I am the Devil."

"..." Luffy blinked, "Wow! That's so cool."

"Indeed it is," Abbadon chuckled.

"Well if Eneru is god, are you here to take care of him?" asked Luffy.

"No my henchman. I'll leave that to you."

"Good," Said Luffy, "Well I'm going to break it"

"Don't you mean him?" asked the beast.

"No. I'm going to break the moon!" shouted Luffy as he pumped blood through his veins and started steaming.

"Well when you are done with that I will bring you to one of my allies. Her name is Cinder. You will know her when you see her." Said Krop Tor.

"Yes...master" said Luffy, expecting to hear a reply but the voice had gone.

"Seems I have sold myself to the devil, but I will do anything for my friends." He said before chuckling darkly.

He then jumped towards the moon using moon walk. To defeat Blackbeard, Luffy learnt all the six-powers, including the Six King Gun.

Luffy then bit into both of his thumbs while shouting, "THIRD GEAR: Arnament!"

His arms then turned a shade of black while they crackled with electricity. He then pulled both of his arms back while they seemed to light on fire.

"Now GUM GUM RED THOR ELEPHANT BAZOOKA!" he shouted as his hands hit the moon.

Silence. Then a crack travelled all the way across the moon... and it split if half. Eneru was thrown back by the force and fell for thousands of meters until he hit the ocean and drowned.

"Well... that certainly was exciting!" he said as a portal appeared below him and absorbed him while he was falling bato the ground. He turned and saw that his nakama had been buried. He closed his eyes and smiled.

"Thank you, Krop Tor"

While the bringer of might was bringing Luffy to Remnant, it visited one of its pawns. She was in a deep, green forest and she had set up camp.

"Hello... Cinder" said the champion of dispair.

She sprung up and fired fire magic at Abbadon. It easily dodged it and raised its hand as a signal to stop.

"Cinder... I am the one Salem works for. I am the devil". It opened a portal to its right and Salem walked straight out.

"My master, why ahve you requeste-Cinder?" said Salem confused.

"Convince your pawn that I am in charge. Then get back to work. Cinder, I am sending you reinforcements."

"Is he strong enough for my cause?" she asked.

"Seeing as the man just broke a moon in half... yes he is. Make sure you manipulate him well," it said before vanishing.

There was a dead silence in the forest as Cinder and Salem stared at eachother. They could hear the birds and the roar of a nearby grimm. Apart from that it was silent. Until Cinder spoke up.

"Why did you never tell me?" asked Cinder.

"Would you have believed me?" asked Salem.

There was another silence as Cinder pondered this as she turned the other way. She only believed things she saw with her own eyes. And not to mention that if she was told that Salem was in contact with a deity, she probably would have scoffed and walked away.

"No," said Cinder, "But how did a deity end up here?"

"I don't know. But all I know is that a storm sent it into this universe. it said normally this would not be possible as the walls between dimensions had closed but it was let through by the portal," explained Salem.

"I see," said Cinder realising and turning around, "But why would he give me back u-"

But Salem had already gone. Cinder rolled her eyes. She hated it when Salem did that. She started to walk away when she saw a portal open above her and a man fall out.

The man was quite tall, at least 6ft. He seemed to be her age and he had a scar under his eye and one on his chest. His chest was muscular as were his arms and legs, but those were less defined. His hair was black and he had black eyes. He wore short blue jeans, a sash whih was yellow and a open, long-sleeved red cardigan. Cinder would be lying if she said he was unattractive but those thoughts ahd to be buried deep so to not distract her from her goal.

As she approched the man, he turned to look at her. He drank in her appearance.

' _She's... what's that word again? Hmmmm, that one that Sanji always used to call Nami. I always hated that,'_ Luffy thought.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy and who is it I have had the pleasure of meeting?" he asked while standing up.

"Cinder. Cinder Fall," she said, "The pleasure is all mine... friend."

"Friend," Luffy said softly, "Is this what being evil is like? This feeling of belonging?"

There was an intimate silence between the two as they stared at each other. Cinder then smiled softly and had an evil glint in her eye, which Luffy noticed and gave a grin.

"Yes," she said, "Welcome home, Monkey D. Luffy."

* * *

And that is the end of the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it but I have to clarify a few things.

-This is NOT a redemption story where they make Luffy better. Luffy is one of the major antagonists. Sorry if you don't like that.

-There will NOT be a harem.

-Luffy is calling the Devil master not because he thinks that he is actually his master, because as we know Luffy is no one's henchman, he is doing it to make his new friend happy.

And on that note, I will be slightly suprisednif someone can actually guess the type of storm that took the devil to Remnant?

I hope you enjoyed. I accept and become a better writer from positive critiscm.

Please Review.


End file.
